Renaissance of Love: A TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. I hope you like it! Second story in my 'Love Conquers All' TMNT series
1. Chapter 1

As the Christmas season starts setting in, one of Chris's lifelong friends shows up. The hyperactive blond has something that Yamashita is interested in...and Chris is ready to save her...As this goes on, Nat starts falling in love with the most unlikely turtle...DonOC LeoOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nat was walking through the streets, the usual bright smile on her face.

'I bet Chris will be surprised to see me!! I can't WAIT to see her again!!'

Her dark blonde hair bounced in its gentle curls over her shoulders, and her bright green eyes darted around rapidly, taking everything in. A little snout poked out of her backpack, and she giggled.

"Get back in there, Oscar!" She ordered the small wiener dog.

She skipped through the streets, even though there was snow everywhere, and nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry, mister!" She said immediately.

Even at nineteen, she had been drilled to apologize for being rude, and was about to keep going when the man grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him innocently, and he pushed her against the brick wall of an alley. A growling from her backpack showed Oscar was in discomfort, and she struggled.

"Let me go!!"

A sound 'WHACK' sound, and she noticed no one was holding her, and looked, surprised, at a clear crystal blue eye.

"CHRIS!!!"

"NAT!!!"

Chris was knocked over by Nat's bear hug, and Chris looked at the shadows, giving a sign before smiling at her friend.

"Hey, buddy! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you! The other's couldn't make it, but you're mom said something about you having a boyfriend, and I just HAD to come!!!"

Chris blushed, sitting up, and Nat stood up in a flash.

"Come on-Come on!! Let's go see him!!"

Chris stood up, saying, "Nat, this may come as a shock to you…but I just want you to follow me… 'kay?"

Nat nodded, following her like a puppy, Oscar's brown and black snout poking out to lick Nat's cheek. When Chris lifted a manhole cover, Nat just looked at her curiously a moment before going down the ladder, Chris right behind her, pulling the lid closed.

"Where are we going? Are you gonna show me the sewer crocs? Are ya-Are ya-Are ya?!"

Chris ignored her hyperactive friend as she walked through the sewers. Nat was practically bouncing off the walls, and Chris opened the front door.

"…COOL!!!!" Nat exclaimed, and Chris covered her ears, grabbing her friends arm.

"DON'T overreact!"

"Why would I overreact?" Nat asked innocently, 'Ultimate Chibi Eyes' activated.

"…I KNEW I missed something about you…"

Chris smiled, ruffling her friend's hair. Surprisingly, she was a bit taller, if only just, and she was happy about that fact.

"Come on in…and no screaming…"

Nat nodded, putting a fake zipper over her mouth, and followed her friend in. The sounds of video games came to her ears, and she squealed.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!!! YES!!!"

"Nat?"

"JAMIE!!!"

Another bear hug sent Jamie head over heels, and tickling made him burst into laughter. It was when Nat noticed four other presences, that she stopped, looking up.

Four…turtles…GIANT turtles…

She moved behind Chris, peeking out shyly.

"It's okay, Nat…these are my friends…" Chris assured.

"Guys, this is one of my friends, Natalie. But we usually call her Nat."

Nat looked at her friend trustingly.

"Friends?"

Chris nodded.

"Wh-Who are they?"

"That's Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello."

There was a moment of tense silence, and then it looked like Nat disappeared.

Raph, leaning against a wall, pushed off.

"Where'd she-?"

The next moment, he was on his stomach, Nat sitting Indian Style on his shell.

"Ohayo, Raph-kun!"

"Why I outta-!!"

"EEP!!!"

Nat jumped off, racing to hide behind the closest being…Leonardo…

"…I can already tell she likes you…" Chris stated.

Nat, still looking warily at Raph, smiled at Leo.

"Ohayo, Leo-kun!"

No one noticed the light blush on the eldest turtles face, and Nat looked at the TV screen.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!!!"

"I know!! It rocks!!" Mikey added, holding a Wiimote.

Nat hugged him in a bear hug, nearly knocking him off the couch.

"Ohayo, Mikey-kun! Can I play?"

"Sure!"

She took another controller, and chose Zero-Suit Samus. As she played against Mikey, Don sat down, Chris sitting on his lap. Nat smiled at him absentmindedly.

"Ohayo, Don-kun!"

"…She's taking this well…" Don noted.

"She's more open-minded than I am…" Chris answered, smiling as Nat got overexcited, standing up.

When someone died, Nat raised the device in victory.

"YES!!! I'M QUEEN OF THE BRAWL!!!"

"Not for long!! REMATCH!!"

Raph sighed.

"This is gonna take a while…"

As they continued to played, Chris played with the necklace around her neck.

'I missed her naivety…it's not the same without her…'


	2. Chapter 2

"LEO-KUN!!!"

Nat's voice echoed through the lair, and Leo looked up from his book as said blonde practically flew into his lap.

"Raph-kun's mad…"

"What did you do?" Chris questioned from the couch, smiling at Leo's blushing face.

"I kinda sorta…took his sai…"

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!" Mikey shouted, running from a pissed off Raph.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared, and Nat whimpered, snuggling against Leo for comfort.

"Raph, calm down!!" Chris pleaded, jumping to her feet.

"SHE'S DEAD!!"

"Raph!!"

Chris tackled him, and held him down.

"Calm down, man! Breath in!" She ordered sternly.

When he obeyed, she smiled slightly.

"Breathe out."

When he did so, she relaxed her grip slightly.

"Good…are you calm?"

"Yeah…now get off…"

She did so, and Nat smiled at her friend gratefully.

"I'm gonna head with Don to the dump. We'll be back in a few hours." Chris stated, grabbing Don's coat as he came out of his lab with a large bag.

Mikey smiled, Jamie on his shell.

"We're going to the arcade! They're having a costume thing!"

Jamie nodded, dressed as Link.

Once all four were gone, it was only Nat, Leo, and Raph left.

"So…what are we gonna do?"

Nat looked around innocently, trying to see what they could do.

"Tag!!" Nat exclaimed happily.

"Come on, guys!!" She pleaded, seeing that the two turtles weren't inclined to play the game.

"I'll be 'it' first!" She offered, smiling.

"But…"

'Ultimate Chibi Eyes', activate!!

"What is it, Leo-kun?"

There was a moment of silence before Leo sighed in defeat.

"Okay…"

"I'm still not playing!!" Raph stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"PWEASE? I'll give you your sai back…"

"…Fine…" He answered grumpily.

When someone poked him on the arm, he could've SWORN it was Leo…nobody else he knew could move that fast…

"You're 'it', Raph-kun!!"

Nat giggled, running off. Raph took off after her, thinking it would be easier than going after Leo.

BOY, was HE wrong!!

Nat was fast, as if the air itself was helping her move, and dodged all his attempts. She jumped over his head, and tapped his shell.

"What's with all the scars, Raph-kun?" She questioned innocently, jumping back when he whirled around.

He was starting to get serious, and was about to nab her when the 'WHACK' of a walking stick on his head made him lose his balance.

"Splinter-sama." Nat greeted respectfully, bowing.

With her rather strict Japanese family, she'd been drilled to respect her elders.

"Miss Natalie." He greeted, bowing slightly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Raph seethed, standing up.

Leo came over, ready to give his hot headed brother a lecture, but Nat beat him to it.

"You shouldn't speak like that your elders!" She chastised, hitting the red-banded turtle upside the head.

"HEY!!!"

He took a swing at her, and the old Nat came back.

"EEP!!"

She hid behind Leo, peeking out at the other turtle.

"Leave her alone, Raph!" Leo ordered as Raph raised his fist again.

"Why should I?" He challenged.

"Raphael!!"

The sharp tone made Raph stop, and Nat looked gratefully at the elderly rat.

"Arigato, Splinter-sama…"

She smiled up at Leo, giving him a hug from behind.

"Arigato, Leo-kun…"

Nat released him, not noticing the blush on his cheeks, and pulled something out of her backpack, walking out of her 'shelter'.

"Here, Raph-kun…your sai…arigato…for playing with me…"

A small bark made her jump, and she lifted out her little wiener dog.

"Hey, Oscar! What's up, buddy?"

"…Oscar?"

"Yeah, you know…Oscar Mayer…"

Blank stares.

"Bologna…"

"OHHHH…"

Raph twirled his sai before putting them in his belt. Oscar sniffed around, and whined to be put down.

"Okay, okay!"

Once on the ground, he ran to Leo, sniffing him before curling up contently at his feet.

"Awww…he likes you!"

When Leo moved, Oscar followed him, and Nat sighed.

"I'm just…gonna go read…"

"READ?!"

Both brothers, and Oscar, went after her, and saw her reading a book on the couch.

"She was being serious…" Raph said in fake surprise.

She looked up.

"What?"

Oscar barked, his tail wagging.

"I like art…is that a bad thing?" She questioned innocently, bright green eyes curious.

"What art?" Leo questioned, trying to get off the subject.

"Renaissance art…"

She smiled brightly.

"It was the rebirth of logic and reasoning in Italy, and the art is so beautiful! 'Renaissance' means 'Rebirth'."

"Who's your favorite artist?"

Both brother's sat down, Oscar jumping into Leo's lap.

"I like Da Vinci's art the best!"

Raph smirked at Leo's blush.

"OH…so you mean you like Leonardo!"

"Yeah!"

THAT'S when she realized what Raph meant, and blushed crimson.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Raph-kun?"

"Just the job…" He answered with a smirk, earning a sound punch on the arm from Leo.

"What?!"

Nat smiled, the warmth on her cheeks dying down.

'I guess it's NOT so bad…being here…its fun!'


	3. Chapter 3

Nat was looking around the dojo as the other's trained, Jamie watching a Sci Fi movie in the other room. She saw a bow and arrow, and her curiosity got the best of her.

She took hold of the weapon, seeing that it fit strangely well in her hand, as if she'd used one before…

She shook the thought aside as she grabbed a single arrow, notching it in a single movement.

'Strange…'

She pulled back the string, and aimed for a target on the wall. She unconsciously measured the distance and the power needed, and loosed the arrow.

It flew, the wind seeming to help it fly faster, and pierced the bulls-eye, the shaft buried in so deep she couldn't even conceive pulling it out.

"Whoa…"

"Was that your first time?"

She jumped at the voice behind her, and put a hand to her heart.

"Don't DO that, Leo-kun!"

"Avoiding the question." He retorted teasingly.

"Yeah…it WAS my first time…I've never even HELD a bow before…"

She looked at the bow a moment, and put it down.

"Gomen…you know, for the wall…"

"It's okay. Raph and Mikey have done worse."

She smiled, and Chris, holding Mikey down with a foot on his shell, said, "I felt the same way when I first held my double-bladed weapons."

Chris let Mikey get up, and Splinter dismissed them.

"STAR WARS!!!" Mikey cheered, running to join Jamie.

"…Was he dropped on his head before he mutated?" Chris questioned jokingly, putting her weapons on her hips.

As her, Raph, and Don left, Nat saw Leo grab his swords, ready to start his private training.

"L-Leo-kun?"

He turned to her.

"Could you teach me? How to fight, I mean…"

There was silence as he contemplated the request, and smiled.

"Why not? Come on."

She smiled, moving to his side.

"Let's start with something basic, okay?"

She nodded, eager to learn.

He showed her a basic stance, fixing her own, and said, "Just follow my lead."

She nodded, copying the series of punches and kicks, and it soon accelerates. She was surprised she could keep up, as if her body knew the movements already, when she accidentally tripped, falling on her behind.

"Owww…"

She smiled up sheepishly.

"You okay?" She shrugged, getting up.

"My butt hurts, but I should be fine."

He suggested some sparring, and she agreed. As she moved to dodge, moving fast, she felt the air around her move, accelerating her movements.

'Why is this happening?'

That's when she was about to fall backwards, her head ready to hit a case of glass, and she would've screamed if he hadn't caught her.

She opened her eyes to see his face was close to her own, making her blush crimson when she also noticed he had one arm around her shoulders and another around her waist.

Both blushed, frozen in embarrassment, when a cough from the doorway made even Leo jump, and both looked at the door, seeing Chris, a sly smile on her face, Raph and Mikey snickering behind her.

"Are we interrupting something?" Chris questioned teasingly.

Leo helped her up, releasing Nat immediately, blushing darkly. Nat did the same, looking at the floor.

Don walked up behind his brothers, and looked curiously at his eldest brother and Nat.

"Didn't think you'd try to be a Romeo, Fearless." Raph teased, and Mikey chuckled.

Chris elbowed both of them, and shook her head slightly.

"Come on, guys. They're embarrassed enough as it is."

She led those two turtles out, smiling at Don before pushing Raph into the garage and Mikey into his comic book domain.

Nat smiled slightly at Leo, saying, "A-Arigato, Leo-kun…I-I need to go…"

She left fast, and Don marveled at how fast she seemed to be, wind billowing after her.

"Whoa…"

"Don…"

The purple-banded turtle looked up at his oldest brother, who avoided eye contact.

"What was it like? …When you first thought you were in love…?"

Don smiled understandingly at his brother, and closed the door to the dojo.

"It's weird…when you fall in love…it's like you're heart decides something without telling you…and you don't understand why your heart speeds up and your cheeks flush every time she touches you…"

Don made eye contact with his brother.

"When it finally hits you, you always have that gnawing fear in your heart…thinking she may not feel the same or you're misinterpreting your feelings…"

He sighed.

"But when you finally get that 'little' push and tell her…it's like a weight is lifted off your chest, even if she saws no…but if she doesn't say 'no'…it's like your hearts flying on Cloud Nine…"

Leo stayed silent, absorbing all this information.

"Don…"

Don looked up questioningly.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love…"


	4. Chapter 4

Nat was jumping around the lair, a small little Christmas tree lighting up the large room.

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose!! If you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!!" She sang happily, dancing around.

She may not have a talent for singing, but she loved to do it around this time of year. She had put down five presents, for Splinter, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Chris, but she didn't know what to get for Leo.

She wasn't even sure if he was just a FRIEND anymore…maybe he should be classified under 'Crush'…or 'Love'…

She wasn't sure of such things…She was brilliant when it came to art or games, but she never really got a chance to learn social things…even with Chris and her small group of friends…

She shook her head clear.

She never liked thinking of her childhood…all the loneliness would sweep over her and she didn't want to bring anyone down with her…

That's when Chris's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Chris questioned testily.

"Singing!" Nat answered happily.

"…Look at the clock…"

Nat followed Chris's finger to a clock on the wall as the turtles came in, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"I see the clock." Nat said simply, smiling.

"What time is it?"

Another look, and Nat answered, "4:00."

"What are those two little letters NEXT to the time?" Chris questioned, her voice becoming menacing.

"A…M…"

Nat smiled sheepishly, saying, "Oops…"

"Weren't you at your hotel room? What's up?"

Chris was getting suspicious, looking worried.

"I kinda got kicked out…"

"…WHAT?! Why those little-!!"

"Its okay, Chris! It was kinda my fault…its fine…"

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Chris was in 'Sympathetic Good Friend' mode, looking with a worried crystal blue eye.

"…Not really…"

Chris gave the puppy-dog eyes to Don.

"Can she stay? PLEASE?"

Don and Mikey answered immediately with 'yes!', but Raph was a bit more reluctant, though he grumpily agreed.

Nat turned on 'Ultimate Chibi Eyes', and pouted childishly.

"PWEASE, Leo-kun!!"

"…Okay…"

"Good! Now where can she stay?"

Chris had already moved out of her apartment, quitting her job, and brought all her things to the lair. She shared a room with Don, since there weren't any more.

Raph smirked, saying, "Why doesn't she share a room with Fearless? He's got plenty of room!"

Before Nat or Leo could protest, Chris agreed.

"Now that that's settled, I'll get Nat's stuff!!"

Don followed her, pulling Mikey, and Raph went back to bed.

Both individuals standing alone felt uncomfortable, and Nat looked at the floor, playing with her fingers.

"So…where's your room?"

She didn't remember having seen it, but she knew what his brothers rooms looked like.

"Um…Follow me…" He replied uneasily, leading the way.

Neither knew how to approach the topic on both their minds, and were unsure of how to act around each other. When she walked in, it felt like being home again, and she smiled.

'Just like home…'

She looked around, seeing the decorative swords.

"So…doesn't your family worry about you? I mean…this IS New York…"

A shadow of sadness fell over her face, and she said, "No…"

She tried to shake of the sadness, saying, "I can take care of myself."

Leo could tell something was wrong, but Chris walked in with some bags before he could ask about it.

"Don says there aren't anymore beds…" Chris stated with a sly smile, putting down the bags and walking out.

Both occupants understood, and blushed scarlet.

"I-I'll just sleep on the couch…"

"N-No, it's okay…I-I wouldn't want to throw you out of your own room…" Nat replied, looking at the floor.

"…I guess we'll have to share…"

Neither said anything to break the looming silence until they heard Chris yell.

"Everybody, GO TO SLEEP!!!"

Nat jumped, but just grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. She put on a red tank top and green pajama pants covered in red-wrapped presents. She pulled her dark blond curls into a low ponytail, and went back to Leo's room.

He already seemed to be asleep, and the room was rather dark. Nat moved to the free side of the bed, getting under the covers. They were warm, melting the cold from her body, and she snuggled deeper, a soft smile on her lips.

She didn't know what dream awaited her behind her closed eyelids…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't help a whimper of pain when a hand slapped her across the face, leaving a stinging red mark.

"You're worthless!! I can't believe you're my daughter!!" A harsh female voice yelled.

Those words hurt more than the slap she'd just received, and she closed her eyes, fighting the oncoming tears.

"You're weak!! Get out of my sight!!" A male voice ordered, gripping her arm with a bruising hold, and threw her to the floor.

"You're so WEIRD!! Who would want to go NEAR you?!" A child's voice seemed to shout in her ear, the words stabbing her heart.

"If your family can't deal with you, then why should WE?" Another cruel child's voice echoed in the blackness that hid their faces, and the tears escaped.

"It's not my fault!!" She yelled into the darkness, trying to drown out the voices with her screams.

"Who could love YOU?!"

"STOP IT!!!!"

"Nat? Natalie?" A worried voice broke through the bedlam.

'Leo-kun…'

"Natalie, wake up…"

When she opened her eyes, tears were still wet on her cheeks, but she was in warm covers, with worried brown eyes looking down at her.

"Natalie, you okay?" Leo questioned worriedly.

"L-Leo-kun…"

She was shaking badly, the cruel words still echoing in her ears, and Leo pulled her into a comforting hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, crying, as he did his best to soothe her.

"Its okay, Natalie…it was only a nightmare…I'm right here, okay?"

She nodded slightly, her breathing shaky.

"G-Gomen…"

Her voice was muffled by his shoulder, but he still understood.

"There's nothing to be sorry about…"

"B-But…"

"It's okay…" He soothed, stroking her dark gold hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…I-It was nothing…"

He couldn't get any more out of her, and she fell asleep, curled up on his lap, her head resting below his chin. He saw a light mark on her wrist, and looked closer.

'A kanji…'Wind'…'

He looked at the mark below it.

'A bird…'

Not wanting to wake her, he leaned his shell against the headboard, and eventually dozed off…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?"

Nat's voice bounced uncomfortably through the dark void, and she shrank back.

'Chris-chan? Leo-kun?'

She saw a woman walk towards her, out of the darkness, and flinched.

The woman was tall, with dark black hair and piercing forest green eyes.

"You are the reincarnation of the Wind goddess of old…Michiko...you must bring harmony to the world with the other three…"

"Why me?"

"Because you have the heart for it…"

The woman held out a white/blue bow and a quiver of thin arrows.

"The journey will be treacherous…but we believe in all of you…"

As Nat took the weapons, the woman began fading away, and she panicked.

"WAIT!! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am the one who failed…I am the one who tried to save him and failed…"

A sad smile.

"I am the spirit of the original Wind goddess…Michiko..."

With that, she was gone, and Nat woke up with a start. The clock read 8:34, and she shifted slightly.

She noticed Leo was still asleep, and smiled up at his peaceful face.

'Arigato…'

She didn't notice the white/blue bow and quiver of thin arrows leaning against the wall until later…


	5. Chapter 5

"YAY!! My first patrol!!"

Nat was bouncing around, bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. Leo was reluctant to let her come, but she was hell-bent on going, so he gave in.

"Be careful, Nat." Chris warned, remembering her first patrol only too well.

"Okay, okay, but let's GO!!!"

"Leo's not ready." Don stated, twirling his Bo.

"I'LL GET HIM!!"

Nat raced off, looking around for the blue-banded turtle.

"Leo-kun!!" She exclaimed, finding him meditating in the dojo.

"Hey, Natalie."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Meditating."

"Aren't you coming on patrol?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Maybe…"

'Ultimate Chibi Eyes' online!

"Don't you wanna come? This is important to me…"

"…Just give me a sec…"

She smiled brightly, saying, "Arigato, Leo-kun!!"

As she left, Leo sighed.

'What if she gets hurt? Like Chris did…'

He remembered Don's rage, his worry…He didn't want Nat to see any of that…

"Come on, Leo!!!" Mikey called.

"Coming." He shouted back, standing up, feeling more at ease with his katana strapped to his shell.

As they walked through the sewers, Chris holding Nat back from trying anything, Raph smirked at his older brother.

"Aren't you gonna tell her, Fearless?"

Leo blushed.

"Tell who what?" He whispered back, trying to play naïve.

"You know what I mean, Romeo." Raph retorted with a chuckle, making Leo's blush darken.

"Stop it, Raph…"

"Hey, you're gonna have to tell her SOMETIME, right?" Mikey added in a whisper, smiling hugely.

"If we made Don tell, then we're gonna make YOU tell." Raph added.

Leo looked at the damp bricks below his feet.

'But…what if she says 'no'…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running along the rooftops was easier for Nat than it had been for Chris, her speed helping her gain enough momentum to fly across safely. The wind was always there, playing with her hair and propelling her forward.

As they ran, Leo slowed down a little, running beside Chris in the back.

"Chris…what happened with Nat and her family?"

Chris tensed, sadness filling her visible eye.

"She's a great person…her family couldn't see that…they…they made her life miserable…and then abandoned her…all the kids would pick on her…saying she was worthless…even when she finally made friends, those words still hurt her…"

Chris sighed.

"Unlike most people…"

She looked Leo in the eyes.

"She hides her pain behind a smile…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nat stopped on a roof, catching her breath, and looked at the sky. She'd always had that dream to fly through the air like a bird, but she was only ridiculed for it.

"The little bird has finally come out of hiding…"

Nat jumped at the voice, and turned around.

"Yama-teme…"

She grabbed her bow, notching an arrow.

"Oh, so you want to fight?"

Yamashita chuckled.

"Let's see how good you are…"

She pulled the bow string back, leveling it. She loosed the arrow, and it flew like a dart. It struck him in the arm, even though he moved, and she notched another arrow.

"Good aim…"

In a flash, he was before her, and she moved to the side just as quickly, loosing an arrow. She backed up, soon standing on the edge of the roof, and her hand shook gently.

"Come on, Wind goddess…"

"Get away from her!!"

The flash of swords and a swift punch, and both turtle and demon were locked.

"Leo-kun…"

She moved towards them, and a flash of claws and the splash of blood was all that she truly registered.

"NATALIE!!"

She fell back, her legs failing her, and felt the warm blood stain her skin, wetting her stomach.

"L-Leo-kun…"

She choked out, coughing up blood.

"What did you DO?!" Chris shouted at the demon, finally having caught up, the others behind her.

"NAT!!"

"Ch-Chris-chan…"

Chris looked MAD…and 'Oh, she won't hurt you!' mad…it was 'IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!' mad!

She bit her thumb, drawing blood. As she drew a design on her forearm with the red liquid, she chanted old Japanese, and her blood started glowing.

"Angels of Heaven, fight for your mistress!!"

A bright light, and three angels were before her.

"You called?" The female, Hamano, questioned.

"Yes…now defeat him…"

Chris pointed at the demon. Leo broke free of the lock, and ran to Nat's side. He put pressure on the wound, looking worried.

"Natalie, stay awake!! Don't go!!" He whispered, but she hardly heard him.

Her vision began to blur, but it cleared for a moment as he whispered something. She tried to understand, but she only heard the words faintly as she was going over the edge…

"I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Nat woke up with a burning pain in her stomach, and groaned in pain. She was back in Leo's room. She felt warm breath on her hand, and looked down to see Leo sitting in a chair next to the bed, sleeping.

She smiled, looking around.

"Natalie?"

His sleepy voice penetrated the silence, and her smile widened.

"Ohayo, Leo-kun…"

She realized he was holding her hand, and blushed.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A day or so…"

"Where are the others?"

She looked around again, hearing the silence.

"Chris finally went to sleep…she was worried sick…Mikey finally got Jamie to bed, and went to sleep…Raph tired himself out on the punching bag…"

He sighed.

"I sent Don to bed…he stayed up late…I promised to watch you until you woke up…"

She nodded.

"Arigato…for saving me and all…"

"It's okay…you don't need to thank me…"

She blushed, looking at the ceiling.

"Leo…when I was going out of it…what did you say?"

Leo blushed crimson.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Leo-kun…"

Before she could keep pushing, the door opened.

"NAT!!!"

Jamie jumped on the bed, hugging her.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-OW!!!"

"Sorry!!" Jamie responded, releasing her.

"Nat?"

Nat looked up as Chris hugged her.

"How are you feeling?"

Nat smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine…honestly…"

The others came in, showing their relief in their own way. Mikey hugged her like Jamie, Raph grumbled out a comment, and Don checked her bandages.

"YOU need to stay right here." Don ordered gently, and Nat nodded.

Libby waddled in, and Chris picked her up.

"Why is she so big?" She questioned.

Don inspected the cat a moment, and smiled.

"She's pregnant."

Silence…

"You did NOT just say my baby's pregnant…"

"She is!!"

Chris thought for a moment before saying, "Klunk…"

"My baby's a daddy?" Mikey questioned, perking.

"I can't believe this is happening…"

Chris sighed, rubbing Libby's bulging stomach.

Oscar barked, hopping around.

"I feel sick…" Nat moaned, rolling onto her side as sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Natalie?"

Leo gripped her hand tighter.

Don put a hand on the girl's forehead.

"She's burning up!"

"I-I feel like th-throwing up…"

Her body shook like she was in a blizzard, whimpering in pain.

"Nat?"

Chris sat on her other side, a hand on her shoulder.

"Shhhh…its okay…" She soothed, giving her a slight hug.

"Calm down, Nat…everything's gonna be okay…"

Chris did her best to hide her own tears.

"It'll be okay…"

Don put a damp clothe on the girl's forehead, and grabbed a needle.

"She'll need some medicine…"

Chris nodded, trying to soothe her friend. Leo was at a loss, but held her hand so tight his knuckles went white.

'Natalie…'

"L-Leo-kun…"

He jumped slightly.

"Natalie? It's okay…I'm right here…"

"I-It hurts…"

The spasms of pain only seemed to get worse, but her hand stayed still, as if unaffected by the pain smacking into the body it was attached to.

Leo put one hand on her forearm, and the spasms of pain seemed to stop. Chris moved back as he brought the shaking girl into a hug, and the spasms slowly stopped.

Nat had tears in her eyes, and buried her face into his chest. He tried to soothe her, and she eventually looked up with pained eyes.

"I-I should be fine…"

Leo gave her a disbelieving look, and she smiled back weakly.

"Go to sleep, guys…I'll make sure she's okay…"

Everyone agreed reluctantly with the eldest turtle, and headed to their rooms. Leo stood up, holding Nat bridal style, and sat on the bed.

She sat on his lap, curled up, and smiled up at him.

"Arigato…Leo-kun…"

She yawned slightly before cuddling into his warmth.

"I love you…" She murmured, falling asleep, Leo not having heard her words…


	7. Chapter 7

Nat was sitting up in the bed, drawing on a large sketchpad that Mikey had given her, as Leo was getting some much-needed sleep. She smiled, looking at him every now and then drawing some more.

"What are you drawing?"

She jumped slightly at the sleepy voice, and smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing! Just doodles…I'm not that good at drawing…"

Leo sat up, seeing her hold the picture against her chest.

"Let me see."

"B-But-!"

"Natalie."

He sounded a bit more stern, but she didn't back down.

"I don't want anyone to see!" She objected with a light blush tainting her cheeks.

He sighed, and reached out with a hand.

She thought he was gonna try and snatch it, so she gripped it tighter, but he cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong? You'd show me everything else…"

She blushed crimson, and her grip on the picture relaxed. Unconsciously, they moved closer, and their lips were just about to touch when the door slammed open.

They jumped apart, the sketchpad flying.

"What? Did I interrupt somethin'?"

The smirk on Raph's face gave him away, and Nat glared, straightening up. She blushed crimson when she noticed Leo was holding the sketchpad, looking through the pictures.

"These are well done…" He commented, still looking.

"Leo-kun!" She used a whining tone, pouting.

The drawings were mainly on her thoughts, like hummingbirds made from flowers or water that turns into a person. A few were on her nightmares, all the evil shadows that haunted her bed at night, and a select few had HIM in them.

In one, he was like the light that drove the shadows away, taking away the cruel words and healing the scars on her heart. In others, it was him holding her, telling her that no one would hurt her, or taking the pain away. Or, like the one she'd just been drawing, it was just him doing something, be it reading a book or going through a kata, or, in the picture she'd just been drawing, sleeping.

He quirked an eyebrow, and she moved closer, seeing Raph right behind him, smirking.

"Its…good…"

She knew which one Leo was referring to, and blushed.

"I-I don't have a lot to draw…so I-I just chose something th-that inspired me…"

She blushed darker, and glared at Raph as he covered his mouth, trying not to chuckle.

She was glad Oscar ran in, jumping on Leo's lap.

She grabbed the sketchbook, closing it.

She moved back to her customary spot, and Raph chuckled before leaving, taking Oscar with him.

She got an idea for a Christmas present, and her mind rushed through the details as Leo settled down beside her again.

"…You really do draw well…"

She smiled shyly.

"…Whenever anyone saw me draw…they'd rip it up…call me a failure…I don't even let Chris see my drawings…"

Leo never heard her talk with any form of seriousness or sadness in her tone…it showed how hurt she was…

He put an arm around her shoulders, and she unconsciously leaned towards him.

"…It's not your fault…"

"…I know…" She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"…Why not talk about it? It might help…" He reasoned, looking at her worriedly.

"…"

She flipped through the sketchbook, stopping at a picture. It showed darkness, with strange shadows and a little girl, crying, a bruise on her cheek.

"…This was one of my nightmares…" She explained, eyes sad.

"…They'd always yell at me…hit me…but their words always hurt more…"

Tears built in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"…It was my family…old friends…people I trusted…"

Her eyes were glazed over as she remembered their words…

"…I don't know why I smile anymore…I guess I know if I don't, I'll have really lost…"

She sighed.

"Like they couldn't stand seeing me happy…they made me feel like I couldn't have anything I wanted…because I'd fail…"

'Who could love YOU?!'

The voice echoed in her ears, and she tensed.

"…I'm sorry…"

She looked up at him in confusion.

"I should've known how hurt you were…I should've tried to help…I'm sorry…"

She unconsciously made a decision, saying, "You didn't do anything wrong, Leo-kun…"

He shifted, and she sat up straighter.

"…I need to say something…"

"You need to rest-."

"No. I NEED to say this."

Her tone was firm, uncharacteristic for her, and she looked him straight in the eye.

Inside, however, she was a mess.

She thought through how to tell him, but her mind was over-rided by her heart.

In a moment, their lips were touching, and she felt her heart flutter like a bird released from a cage.

Leo was surprised, that's for sure! He had never expected…never expected she'd feel the same…

He relaxed into the feeling, kissing her back.

"I love you…" She whispered as they separated for air.

He smiled, making her blush.

"I love you, too…"


	8. Chapter 8

It must've been pretty obvious they confessed, or Chris was a mind reader.

"I'm not a mind reader!! I can just tell when people are in love." She'd explained when Nat questioned her.

Nat herself didn't really care at this point. She just wanted to stay near Leo, remembering the words of her past life.

'…I am the one who tried to save him and failed…'

As she slowly got better, she was allowed to walk around a bit, to keep up the strength in her legs. She always had someone watching her, usually Leo, though her legs never DID give out.

She was drawing on the couch late at night when she heard the door open. Raph had gone out earlier, so she suspected it was him.

"Ohayo, Raph-kun…back so soon?"

Usually, she'd get a short reply or he'd ruffle her hair, but when nothing happened, it perked her curiosity.

"Raph-kun?"

She turned on the couch, ready to see nothing and blame it on her overactive imagination…but fate was against her at this point…

"Yama-teme!! Let Raph-kun go!"

The demon only smirked, throwing the unconscious turtle to the floor. With her weapon in the dojo, and everyone asleep, she felt hopeless.

"You're coming with me, little bird…"

She moved back, trying to get away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Leo-kun!!" She screamed, hearing it bounce off the walls.

"Do you really think he'll come?"

Yamashita chuckled.

"Who would fight for you? A weakling. A failure."

The sharp blade of a katana was at the demon's throat.

"…I would…"

"L-Leo-kun…" She choked out weakly, a small whimper of pain wracking her chest.

"What if I don't?"

The katana was put more firmly against the jugular. Yamashita's grip only tightened, and Nat looked around for a weapon.

Anything, anything at all!!

She grabbed the closest thing, a lamp, and swung it hard. She only registered she'd been released, and scrambled back.

She saw Yamashita draw out a large sword before fighting with Leo, and moved to the dojo. She felt her knees weaken, but grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows.

She notched an arrow, moving to the door, and took aim. Her arms shook with pain, but she tried to push it back.

She loosed an arrow, and it cut the demon's cheek, speeding like the wind.

"I thought you had better aim than that…" Yamashita mused, looking at his own blood on his fingers.

In a flash of metal, the battle was raging again, and worry gripped her heart.

Chris came out of Don's room in a rush, looking sleepy-eyed and surprised. When she saw the fight, she snapped awake.

"DONNIE!!! MIKEY!!!"

Mikey tumbled out of his room as Don joined her, when two katana clattered to the floor.

'No…'

Yamashita raised his sword, ready to strike a fatal blow on a weakened, tired Leo…

'No.'

Nat dropped her bow as the sword threatened to fall.

"NO!!!"

In a flash, the wind racing around her like a wild animal, she was between them, and caught the blade in her hand. She ignored the slicing pain in her palm, and didn't notice the raging tornado around her.

Her eyes were hard as she gripped the blade tighter.

"I'm not a failure…not THIS time…"

The sword snapped in her hold, and she ignored the blood dripping from her hand to the floor, staining her skin.

"I may not be strong…but I'll be damned before I let you hurt him!"

Her blood was glowing, and a bright blue light flashed, showing a large bird, like a white and grey hawk, before her.

"…Whoa…"

The bird was large enough to ride, with a hooked beak and gold eyes. Nat absentmindedly touched its feathers.

"What is your wish, mistress?" A booming, female voice vibrated through her fingers.

'…COOL…'

She shook the distraction of amazement from her head, and her hands turned into fists, pain shooting through her right palm.

"…Get him…" She whispered, but she was close enough to the hawk's head for her to hear.

The hawk nodded, and raised her hooked beak threatening, when the shadows seemed to swallow the demon whole, but his voice faded away, making both girls shiver.

"This is not over…"


	9. Chapter 9

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!" Nat, Mikey, and Jamie cheered, waking everyone before running to the group of presents.

"This is for you, Mikey-kun!" Nat stated, holding out a gift to the orange-banded turtle.

"YAY!!!"

He opened it, and amazement covered his features.

"… 'Assassin's Creed'…"

Silence…

"THANK YOU-THANK YOU-THANK YOU!!!"

He hugged her, jumping with joy, and Jamie was just as excited.

"I got you this, Jamie-kun."

Jamie opened Nat's gift, and smiled.

"'Rock Band'! YES!!"

He hugged her, smiling hugely, and ran off with Mikey to play the new games. Chris came in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, holding Don's hand so she wouldn't stumble.

"Chris-chan!! Don-kun!!"

Nat held out their gifts.

"You didn't have to…" Don said as she handed it to him.

"I know, but I wanted to." Nat assured as they opened the gifts.

"YES!! It's that motorcycle part I was looking for!!"

Chris smiled at her seventeen year old friend.

"Thanks!!"

Don only stared in awe.

"This is only sold in Japan…"

"I know…I have a relative I'm on good terms with get it for me…"

"Thank you…" Don said humbly, smiling.

"WHO WOKE ME UP?!"

"Raph-kun!" Nat chirped, smiling.

"What?"

He didn't look too happy as he walked in, but he seemed interested when Nat held up a gift. He opened it, and seemed surprised.

"…Whoa…"

The gift was a pair of polished brass knuckles that seemed specially made…for obvious reasons…

Nat smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you'd like 'em…"

"I do…"

She grinned.

"I'm glad."

"Good morning, Ms. Natalie."

She turned around.

"Good morning, Splinter-sama."

She grabbed a present, being careful with it.

"This is for you…"

"There was no need-."

"I know…I really wanted to…"

He took the gift, opening it carefully.

"It's…beautiful…"

The present was a Japanese tea set, decorated with hummingbirds merged with plants, branches, or air, and water moving around like something alive, like fingers or ropes.

"I had it custom made…I'm glad you like it…"

She grabbed her last present, the smallest, and stood up.

"Where's Leo-kun?"

"He's in the dojo, young one…"

She nodded, setting off.

"Leo-kun?" She questioned, opening the door a crack.

"Natalie?"

She nodded as she poked her head in, followed by the rest of her body.

"I have your Christmas present…" She said, holding it in both hands.

He was still in a meditating position, and she sat in front of him, smiling.

"Thanks…"

He gently took the small box, and she smiled wider as he opened it.

It was a beautiful drawing, all her creative drawing rimming it like a border. The center had two cupped, feminine hands, holding a red heart, an 'N' written on it in curly script.

"…It's my heart…"

She held his hand.

"I'm giving it to you…"

He blushed.

"Thanks…"

He took a box from his belt, saying, "I got this for you…"

She took the box gently, opening it. It was a silver bracelet, a white dove on one side and a kanji on the other.

She blushed.

"… 'Peaceful Love'…"

She hugged him tight.

"I love you, Leo-kun…"

"I love you, too…"

'This is the best Christmas EVER…'


End file.
